Rabid Fun
by SHAFTYHIGA
Summary: A fanfiction between Foxygrimreapess the bitch who shall be permentaly called a pedo, Cade the cocksucker, and Brandy the fat whale. Enjoy.


Rabid fun.

Written and edited by SHAFTYHIGA

As Foxy walked down the street, towards her house a lovely sight happn

Cade the fagget bich whore slut startd 2 hump er in the tit

"AWW FOEH PLS LE ME TIT FUK U!" Cade said as he grossly humps Foxy's leg like a dog. Foxy said "You are embarrassing Cady bubu! Let's go to Brandys hoerse" Foxy said with her left eye looking the other way.

As Foxy and Cade walk down the sidewalk like they have fucking down syndrome or mentally challenge, they finally reach Brandy's house. Ready to fuck. As Cade smashes through the window and foxy coming from the floor like a mole, Brandy, the almighty fat bitch of the Brony Fandom was on her couch eating pizza… Naked… Okay what the serious fuck… Going on. Brandy was naked, on the couch, eating pizza with her tablet and laptop and shoving a 8 inch remote in her vagina, Cade started to jump on her and rub her fatness and even started to like it. Foxy was standing there and then her clothes combusts into flames and burned to nothing. Leaving some burn marks on her chest region and there was a number 44 on her leg and head. Foxy then starting to crawl up Brandy's asshole, whilst that, Brandy started to moan loudly, and Cade literally tit fucking her. As Brandy moaned more, the more her enormous tits started to engulf Cades noodle dick.

"YOU TWO ARE BESS SEX SLAVES! I'M GOING TO LOVE AND TOLERATE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU! EVEN YOU FOXYGRIMREBITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE WHAT I DONE TO MEAN-*Moans*- SPIRIT!" Brandy exclaimed. Foxy's feet were wiggling around the outside with the rest of her body getting a good wiff of the odors within Brandys butthole.

Cade was not getting fucked by one of Brandy's long dick nipples, like from one of Cades animes that he faps to on Camera on his livestream and loves Cutie Mark Crusader porn. Foxy then soon came out of Brandys asshole covered in human shit, then she said "Ok-ah guy-z, I'm going to go to da shower! Be-Ar-Be!"  
Foxy said as she runs off leaving a shit trail. Cade was also enjoying getting fucked by a tit dick, "OOOOHH JUST LIKE THAT ONE FAN FIC THAT I SO FAPPED TO ABOUT THAT YAMA KID! MMMMMM!" Cade said, with a distant "WHAT THE SERIOUS PILE OF FUCK?!" Apparently a nearby neighbor was a friend of this "Yama" person, Brandy then ate foxy's pet hamster and shit out a dog. Foxy then came back with a bit of a bloated belly, "Gays I like so shoved a hose up my butt and put water inside of me! Look, it looks like I have a baby!" After that, Foxy then climbed into Brandy's "Love Cave" and got sucked by the tentacles that was inside of Brandy, foxy's head was left outside so she can breathe fresh air as something was going to happen. Foxy then felt the tentacles go up her butt and vagina, pumping cum inside of her, she screamed and moaned as gallon after gallon after gallon of cum was pumping into her, "IT'S LIKE THAT ONE FURRY CUM INFLATION COMIC! AND I HATE FURRIES! YET I'M ONE! HAHAHAA!"

As Foxy was getting inflated with cum, her body made a growing lump in Brandys vagina, it look like she was growing. As Cade was launched to the ceiling with a stream of cum pouring out of his ass and with him slowly sliding out of the ceiling. The neighbors soon called 911 and the animal control. Cade said to Foxy, "Imagine its my cum bbz" Foxy couldn't say a word as cum was CUMMING out her mouth *Fail pun*, Then Cade climbed up to Brandys face and said "Brandy eat me, and let me be reborn as the new jesus!" Without warning, Brandy opened her mouth wide open, allowing Cade to enter and be swallowed like a lollipop.

Then a mysterious force bashed the front door down. A small silhouette of a pony was standing there, "AHA! That's not even the real Brandy! She died from a stroke last week! That's a robot! Set to explode a bomb after immobilize the both of you." After the brick red pony said that, Foxy then slid out of the robots artificial vagina all plumped up full of cum, thankfully the robot brandy put a plug so that Foxy wouldn't spring a leak.

Foxy started to flail her arms around and muffled talk like she trying to speak but not let the cum pour out of her mouth, "_Self destruction in 4 minutes_!" Said the robot, "Well time to go. Hope you enjoy your last four minutes!" Said the brick red pony who disappeared in a flash.

Cade called out for Foxy, "Foxeh! Are you there? If you can, fart!" Yelled Cade who was fapping inside the robots mouth. Foxy let out a enormous fart WITH SANIK DA HERGHAG JUMPING ON FOXYS BUTTHOLE AND GETTING SUCKED IN THE BLACK HOLE!

3 minutes later, all the people in Socktown were evacuated and were on a mountain top to see the explosion happen. Without warning the bomb exploded, which cause a bigger explosion considering the fact that Foxys fart was really flammable and kill all the animals within the area.

© SHAFTYHIGA


End file.
